The Wizard Diaries
by doodlechick12
Summary: Extremely AU. The Salvatore's are not vampires. They are not human-at least normal humans. Stefan and Damon, along with their mother, go to live with their mother's sister in London when their father is close to discovering their secret.


_Sorry about the wacky time and dates; I had the worst time trying to coordinate this with the HP series. Oh, and if the translations are wrong, blame google translate, please, not me. Though it probably would be my fault for using it . . . _

_November 5, 2011, Mystic Falls, Virginia, U.S.A_

"Hurry, Damon, you have to hurry." Victoire Salvatore rushed through her home; throwing articles of clothing inter a duffle bag. One of her son's – Damon – was packing for himself in the room next hers. Her other son, only three years old, sat at the edge of her bed, swinging his feet.

"Maman, où allons-nous aller (1)?"

"We are going to your Auntie Fleur's house, Stefan. Nous allons à la maison de votre tante Fleur, bébé." Stefan nodded his head and stuck his thumb into his mouth, but Victoire did not have the heart or patience to reprimand him for it that afternoon.

"Mom! I can't find my socks!" Damon's voice carried through the house.

Victoire, a beautiful woman of thirty years old, sighed. "Did you look in drawer, chéri?" Damon, a boy of eleven years old with wavy dark hair, stomped into his mother's bedroom with a scowl. "Oui, maman. I can't find them anywhere."

Victoire waved her hand in the air dismissively. "Forget them then. We need to leave before your father gets here. I'll buy you some more when we get to Aunt Fleur's. Or perhaps you can borrow some of your cousin's Victoire, Dominique, or Louis'."

Damon sighed noisily from his nose and plopped onto the floor at Stefan's feet. He had inherited his mother's wavy black hair, in which Victoire had inherited from her father. Her sisters had gotten their mother's fine blond locks.

Stefan's hair was a dirty blond, from his and Damon's Italian father. Both children knew Italian and French both, but while Damon was fluent in English as well, Stefan was not. In the home, Victoire and Giuseppe Salvatore oftentimes spoke their native languages, French and Italian respectively.

Since Stefan was still young, so Victoire had not been hard pressed to have him learn any other languages besides those spoken in his own home.

Victoire tucked a lock of thick black hair behind her ear, and peered with her blue eyes into Damon's. "I thought I told you to go pack the things you want to bring with you to London, chéri?"

Ignoring the question, Damon asked, "How old is Aunt Fleur?"

"She is four years older than me; so she is thirty-four. Your other aunt, Gabrielle, who is younger than I am, is twenty-four."

"How about our cousins? Little Victoire, Dominique, and Louis?" Damon sat still, picking at the carpet, while Stefan had hopped off the bed and into his big brother's lap.

"Victoire is your age: eleven. Dominique is eight, and Louis is four. Any other questions? You really need to finish packing."

Damon stopped picking at the carpet, and looked into his mother's eyes defiantly. "Yeah. Why do we have to leave Dad? And what's it got to do with that letter that came on my birthday yesterday?"

Victoire sighed, and ran her hand through her hair. "Damon, your father doesn't like anything supernatural, or different from him. You know how he is in the Council? How he hunts vampires?" Damon nodded his head; though he was young, he was quite talented at finding out things that were being hidden from him.

Months ago, he had managed to listen in to a Council meeting and simultaneously find out what else his father did for a living besides being an accountant; vampire hunting.

"Well, if he found out that we were _special_, he would not like it, chéri. He would hurt us like he hunts vampires, because to him, witches and wizards are no better."

It hurt her to talk about her husband so, but she knew it was the truth. And the truth would be the only thing to get Damon to go with her.

Damon's face fell. "How come you didn't tell him before you got married?"

"I don't know, bébé, I just don't know." Truthfully, Victoire had married Giuseppe because he had gotten her pregnant, and she had just been nineteen, and the Second Wizarding War had just ended. She hadn't thought it was safe to have raise a child by herself in Britain yet.

She'd met Giuseppe in Muggle London; he'd been visiting from Milan, Italy and it had been love at first sight. Victoire hadn't found out about his prejudice against all things 'otherworldly' until she'd fallen pregnant with Damon. They'd married against Victoire's parent's wishes and moved to America, where she hid her part - veela and Witch natures.

And her secret – also Damon and Stefan's now – would be unraveled if they didn't leave soon, because Damon had received his Hogwarts letter.

Victoire had held out some hope her children had no magical talent, as neither had shown signs of any magic at all.

But then the letter had arrived.

"Are you finished packing, then? Because if you are, we are ready to leave." Damon frowned petulantly, but nodded.

"Excellent. Go grab your things and meet me in the living room_, l'enfant." _Damon urged Stefan off his lap and walked sullenly out of the room. Stefan looked up at his mother, and asked, "Aidez-moi, maman(2)?"

Victoire shook her head and grabbed her duffle in one hand, and curled her fingers around Stefan's smaller hand. "No, darling, I've got it. Non, chérie, je l'ai."

Victoire led Stefan out of her and Giuseppe's room. They reached the living room and saw Damon sitting on his backpack of select things. Stefan's items were placed with his mother's.

"All ready?" She asked softly.

Damon scowled.

Victoire walked across the room and pulled a book off the shelf. Behind it was a rusty key wrapped in a silk, embroidered cloth.

She placed it onto the coffee table, and said, "On the count of three, touch the key with your bare hand. Make sure you have your other hand clasped onto your backpack. One, two, three – "

* * *

><p>Victoire, Damon, and Stefan were deposited onto a sandy lawn of a cottage that stood alone on a cliff overlooking the sea. The walls were embedded with shells.<p>

The crash of waves onto the cliff face was soothing to Victoire's ears. She turned and saw Damon's posture go slack, and watched as Stefan's mouth formed an 'o' of surprise.

She hid a smile.

"Let us go then, garcons."

Damon picked himself off of the ground, and leant down to scoop Stefan up. He then picked up his backpack and slung it onto his shoulders, following his mother.

When they reached the front door, Victoire knocked lightly onto the furnished wood surface. There was a sudden stomping of feet, and the door was flung open by a young blond headed girl, who was very pretty.

She had light skin, but looked as if it had tanned in the summer sun. She peered up at Victoire with suspicious hazel-looking eyes.

"Who are you?"

Victoire stifled a smile, for besides the eyes, the girl was the spitting image of her mother Fleur.

"I am your Auntie Victoire, chéri, and behind me are your cousins, Damon and Stefan. May we come in, so I may see your Maman?"

Little Victoire's eyes widened and she called in rapid fire French to her mother, "Maman, maman, tante Victoire est ici! Tout de suite! (3)"

Stefan gripped Damon's shirt in his fist, and Damon found himself holding Stefan tighter to his shoulder in comfort. They could hear the pounding of feet on the stairs, and then they saw two other children, and two adults behind them.

The other little girl, Victoire could only assume as Dominique, had fiery red hair and a dash of freckles on the bridge of her nose. Louis also had bright red hair, but his complexion was smooth, with no freckles or moles.

Fleur was older than Victoire remembered her, but that was expected. Bill Weasley still had long red hair, pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his neck. The earring was missing.

Fleur pulled Victoire into a tight hug and Victoire responded in kind, "I missed you, soeur." Thye broke apart their embrace and Bill kissed Victoire's cheek.

"These are my children, Damon and Stefan. Damon has just received his Hogwarts letter." Victoire related.

Fleur frowned. "And how did he receive one all the way in America? I do hope the Headmistress is not meddling, like Headmaster Dumbledore was known to do."

Victoire nodded. She had wondered much the same thing when the letter had arrived.

Fleur turned to Stefan, and smiled at him. "Hello, little one."

Stefan gazed at her, his head cocked to the side. Victoire quickly told her older sister, "Stefan does not know a lick of English, Fleur. He is still learning."

Fleur smiled indulgently, and asked Stefan," Etes-vous être têtu pour aggraver votre mère, ma chérie (4)?" Stefan smiled toothily at her.

Damon rolled his eyes.

Looking back up at her sister, Fleur said, "Come in, come in, soeur. You too, Damon, Stefan. Vous aussi, Damon, Stefan."

Fleur and Bill ushered their children, and then Victoire and her boys into the cottage and to the kitchen. "Would you like something to eat, boys?"

Damon nodded his head, and spoke for the first time, "I would like something, Aunt Fleur. Do you have any pancakes?"

Fleur nodded, and said, "We were just about to sit down to eat breakfast. Come along, and you can have some too."

Fleur set up the kitchen table and set out five plates with pancakes and syrup on the kitchen table. "Alright, children, time for breakfast."

Damon, Stefan, Little Victoire, Dominique, and Louis ran for the table and started to devour their food. Bill shut the dining room door and murmured a silencing spell at it. He turned to his wife, and his sister-in-law that he hadn't seen since his and Fleur's wedding, and asked, "Victoire, what brings you all the way out here? You seemed happy when you married your Italian."

Victoire dropped her unaffected façade and sunk into the couch. "Giuseppe does not know that I am a witch, let alone one-fourth Veela, if he even knows they exist. He does know about vampires, werewolves, and witches . . . and despises them. I hadn't realized when I met him, and then I fell in love, and I tried to find a way to tell him. But Damon came along, and we married so quickly – I never could tell for fear he would leave us. I feared he would leave Damon fatherless.

"When Stefan came and Damon had not shown any magical talent yet, I had hoped neither of them would ever show any at all. Then Damon's acceptance letter came and I just _knew _and I now I realize I was so stupid to have tried to get away from the magical world.

"Damon just this morning displayed some magical abilities – he repaired a toy of Stefan's that he'd purposely destroyed, trying to aggravate the child. But Stefan was so upset, and then Damon felt bad and he told me the stuff animal just stitched itself back together.

"I knew then that we had to leave. Giuseppe would have never accepted us. Most likely, he would have turned us in to the Town Council at Mystic Falls. It must say something about me, if I'm afraid of my husband like this."

Victoire sniffed back tears, but they came anyway. Fleur sat down next to her and wrapped her arms around her sister. Bill nodded his head in their direction. "Well, you are welcome to stay here as long as need be to regain your footing in this country. Of course, I am sure your parents will welcome you back home in France with open arms."

Victoire nodded through her tears, and said, "Thank you, Bill, Fleur. You do not realize what this means to me, to my children."

Bill left the sisters to themselves and walked into the dining room, leaving the silencing spell up. Within the dining room, Damon and Little Victoire (that was going to be a pain – two Victoire's under one roof, one of them will need a nickname) were speaking of Hogwarts. Little Victoire's excitement was contagious, and Damon found himself getting anxious to go.

"I got my Hogwarts letter at the beginning of October, so we will be in the same year. My best friend Teddy is second year right now; you will meet soon, I am sure. My sister Dominique will go in three years, while my cousin James will go in four, then my brother and other cousins Rose Weasley, and Albus Potter for two more after that. Rose and Albus' little siblings Lily and Hugo are the same age as your brother – three. Those three will all go to Hogwarts together, though we will be long graduated by then."

Bill had to smile at his daughter's excitement. Dominique seemed to be trying to get a word in edgewise, but was not managing. Louis and Stefan seemed to have hit it off and were chattering happily in French. Bill spoke to his daughter over the hubbub, "Vic, I am going to floo your grandmother, and your mum and Auntie Victoire are talking in the living room. Do not disturb them; if you need something come and find me, but I do not expect I will be too long. Alright?"

Lil' Victoire nodded and smiled at her father. "Okay, Daddy. We'll be good and leave Mum alone." Bill's lips quirked, but he continued up the stairs to his and Fleur's room, so he could floo call his mother.

She might want to know about some of this.

* * *

><p>"Fleur has another sister?" Ron asked, surprised. Hermione smacked him in the back of his head. "Of course she has another sister. You danced with her at the wedding, remember?"<p>

Ron shook his head and Harry had to hide a smile into Ginny's hair this time. Ron turned to his best friend and Auror partner. "Did _you _know Fleur had another sister? 'Cause if you didn't, I won't feel as bad that I forgot I had another sister-in-law."

He managed to dodge that smack that came his way.

"Truthfully, the whole wedding is a blur to me now, Ron. So much happened after that . . . I am sometimes surprised I remember my own name."

Ginny snickered and said, "I'm surprised you can even think that; you have so many people reminding you that you are The Man Who Defeated Voldemort – The Great Harry Potter."

Harry groaned into his wife's hair.

"It could be worse, mate," Ron offered.

"How?"

"You could be known as The Great Pothead."

Hermione's smack didn't miss that time. "Ron, you prat! That was a horrid thing to say to Harry. Apologize."

Ginny snickered again, and Harry guffawed. Ron looked like he was going to protest, but Hermione raised her hand in warning.

"Sorry Harry," he muttered, shooting his wife a look, "and by the way, 'Mione, don't let the kids see you do that; you'd be setting a bad example."

Everyone exploded in laughter over the look on Hermione's face.

"Anyway, I was being serious. I didn't know Fleur had another sister. Did Mum say why she showed up so suddenly?" Ron as Ginny.

Ginny nodded slowly, "Yes. She was running from her husband – who doesn't know she and their sons are magical. When her oldest started to display accidental magic, she panicked and ran."

Hermione shook her head though, "Molly also said that her oldest – Damon, I believe it was – received a Hogwarts letter on his birthday yesterday." Harry frowned. "I didn't know Hogwarts sent letters to American wizards."

"They usually don't, but they're thinking it's because both parents were naturalized American citizens – they both immigrated from Europe. Victoire from France, and her husband, Giuseppe from Italy."

"That makes sense, I guess," Ron said doubtfully.

"So when do we meet them?" Harry asked.

"Soon, I think. Bill said to Molly that they wanted to get them settled in first," Hermione said to her friends and husband.

"Well, I am excited. Lily will have someone else her own age to play with besides Hugo, and perhaps Teddy will like Damon when he comes home for Christmas," Ginny said, smiling.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, when they heard five sets of running feet enter the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. "Speak of the devil," Ginny murmured.

The four parents prepared themselves for the doubtless questioning section with their children.

* * *

><p><em>December 24, 2011, the Shell Cottage,<em> _12:29 p.m. _

"Is everyone ready? We do not want to be late to Christmas Eve dinner." Fleur and Victoire did a head count of the children and Bill.

"Looks like everyone," Victoire said, satisfied. She turned to her sister. "Are you sure they will like me? I have only met them the once, and then the Death Eaters came – "

Instead of Fleur answering, Bill did. "They will love you, Victoire, and your boys. Don't worry." They started to usher all the children into the floo.

"Lil' Victoire will go first, and then Dominique and Louis, and Stefan and Damon can follow. We'll bring up the rear," Fleur said.

One by one, the children disappeared into the fire and appeared at Grimmauld Place.

* * *

><p><em>December 24, 2011, Grimmauld Place 12:31 p.m.<em>

Lily Luna Potter heard a ruckus at her fireplace. It wasn't _her _fireplace per say, but it was her mummy and daddy's, and she was pretty sure they wouldn't want strangers barging into their house on Christmas Eve dinner. Grandma and Grandpa were already there, along with Uncle George and Aunt Angelina with her cousins Fred II and Roxanne. Uncle Charlie had come too, without any dragons (much to Lily's disappointment, her parents would not let her either a dragon _or _a pony. She was considering asking for a snake next).

Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey, along with cousins Molly and Lucy had arrived after them, and then shortly thereafter, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, and Cousins Rose and Hugo had gotten there. Even Teddy and his Granny, Andromeda had arrived.

They were only waiting for Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, and cousins Victoire, Dominique and Louis, and of course, their mysterious Auntie and two cousins from America.

Curious, Lily wandered towards the ruckus at her father and mother's fireplace and gasped in happy surprise. One by one, the last of her cousins were tumbling out of the mantle. Victoire appeared first, ever so neatly dusting herself off. Dominique came out coughing and waving the soot away from her face.

Louis tumbled head over heels with another little boy Lily's age and then a boy Victoire's height came out, falling onto his knees. Lily smiled brightly at them all and asked, "Where are Auntie Fleur and Uncle Bill?"  
>"Coming," Victoire said shortly.<p>

Indeed, Fleur, Bill, and another pretty woman came out of the fireplace next. Fleur and the woman smiled at her, and Bill said, "Happy Christmas, Lily. We apologize for being so late."

"Happy Christmas to you too. Come on, everyone else is upstairs waiting for you." Lily led the remaining members of her family up to the dining room.

"Mum! Daddy! Everyone is here now!" Lily called, running the rest of the way to the table. Harry and Ginny peered over their daughter's head and saw that indeed, Bill and his broad were finally there. Molly bustled over to them and hugged the adults, starting with Bill.

"And where have you been, William Weasley?"

Bill laughed lightly at his mother. "Sorry, Mum. Got a little held up. This is Victoire Salvatore; Fleur's other younger sister, and her sons, Damon and Stefan."

The Weasley's and Potter's all looked at the Salvatore's and Molly beamed at the new arrivals. "Well, it is nice to see you, dears. Dinner's ready, and if everyone will have a seat, we'll eat."

Molly and Arthur elongated the table to accommodate everyone, and the family sat down. The adults started conversations with each other at their end of the table, and the children sat at their half.

Lily sat next to Stefan and Hugo, and looked at her new cousin. "Hi. I'm Lily." When he opened his mouth to speak, he looked apologetic. "Je suis désolé, je ne comprends pas très bien anglais. Savez-vous français ou italien(4)?"

Lily frowned, and Damon spoke on Stefan's other side, "He doesn't understand you. Can you speak French or something? We usually speak that around the house, and sense he hasn't gone to school yet, he hasn't been exposed to a lot of English."

Lily frowned harder and looked sternly at Stefan. "I am going to teach you to speak English, if it's the last thing I do. Can you tell him that?" She looked up at Damon, and the older boy had a hard time not smiling.

"Sure," he turned towards and Stefan and said, "Mieux surveiller, Stefan. Elle est sur une mission pour vous faire comprendre en anglais (5)."

Stefan smiled first at Damon and then at Lily. "Ce n'est pas grave. Je pense que Lily semble agreeable (6)."

Lily made an impatient noise. "What did he say?"

"Just that you're nice," Damon said, stuffing his face full of turkey. Lily wrinkled her nose at him and said, "That's gross." And then she decided she was going to start Stefan's lessons right then.

Across the table Teddy observed the two brothers and caught Damon's attention. "I'm Teddy Lupin; Harry Potter is my godfather."

Damon nodded at the older boy and continued to eat. He nodded his head in Molly's direction, "She makes really good food, by the way." Teddy smiled fondly at his own plate and said, "Yeah, she does." He eyes flitted back towards Damon, and he said, "Are you excited for Hogwarts next year? I'll be a third year by then – that means I'll get to go to the village close by, called Hogsmeade, on some weekends."

Intrigued, Damon asked what kinds of things you do there. James nearly spit out his pumpkin juice and asked, "You've never _been?_" Damon sniffed, irritated. "No. I haven't had the chance. We really haven't been anywhere in the wizarding world besides Shell Cottage and here, actually."

Shocked, Teddy, Fred II, Roxanne, Molly, Lucy, and James II explained everything they knew about the wizarding world, which, combined, was quite a lot.

The younger children chattered with each other, and Lily and Hugo had set out to teach Stefan important English words.

"This," Hugo pointed towards the roll, "is a 'roll'. Okay? Say, 'roll.'"

Stefan nodded and reached for it. Hugo shook his head. "Say it, first."

Stefan raised his eyebrows. Hugo sighed and got Louis to translate. When he understood, Stean said, "Rouleau."

"In English," Lily added.

Louis translated, "En anglais."

Stefan looked quite put out, but managed to say it. Lily and Hugo slapped each high fives, and then gave Stefan one.

He never did get his roll.

* * *

><p><em>July 17, 2012, Diagon Alley<em>

Victoire, Fleur, Lil' Victoire, Damon, Stefan, and the Potter's (including Teddy, who was sporting wild, teal hair) were all at Diagon Alley, with Ron and Hermione tagging along with their children.

"Let's split up; we'll get more done that way," Hermione said, "Ginny and I will take Hugo and Rose with me and we'll get Teddy's, Damon's, and Lil' Victoire's books. Harry and Ron can get their potions supplies and take Lily, James, and Albus with them. Fleur and Victoire can take Damon, Stefan, and Lil' Victoire with them to get wands and robes. Teddy can go with whomever he pleases."

Victoire's eyebrows quirked, but all she said was, "Well, you heard the lady; let's get a move on." Everyone got into their 'assigned' groups and set off to get their things. Teddy deliberated, but went with Victoire and Damon's group.

"And what does she do? Command armies?" Victoire asked her sister playfully. Fleur rolled her eyes, and said, "She works for the DMLE in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

Victoire nodded, thoughtful. They reached Ollivander's, and three children gazed at the ceiling high shelves and shelves of wands.

Damon's eyes, usually looking at everything with disdain, were as wide as they could, trying to take everything in. Ollivander appeared behind the counter and squinted at them. "How may I help you?"

Fleur stepped up and smiled at the man prettily and said, "My sister and I are shopping for wands for two of our children who are going to Hogwarts this year. Ms. Victoire Weasley and Mr. Damon Salvatore."

"I see," He murmured and peered at Damon and Lil' Victoire. "Let's see you, then." His magical measuring tape flew around both of the children, and Ollivander wandered off and returned with two stacks of wands.

"This one for the lady," he pointed at a medium sized stack, "and this one for the gentleman," he pointed towards the other one.

Excited, both children took to opening boxes and waving the wands around. "No," Ollivander were murmur, and replace a wand for another one. Victoire found hers first. Pink sparks shot out of the front, and the girl smiled brilliantly.

"Birch. Sturdy. Unicorn hair core. It will make very nice work in charms, young lady. Take care of it." Victoire cradled the wand to her chest and nodded solemnly.

Frustrated, Damon continued searching for his wand. The current one was black, and long. It seemed to vibrate in his hands. He felt his lips pull into a smile without his noticing it. Damon waved the wand elegantly, and it seemed that the whole shop shook.

Damon's family was startled, but Stefan breathed, "Méchants (7)."

Damon's lips felt as if he would never stop smiling. "It's perfect." Ollivander regarded the boy with intrigued eyes and he murmured, "You will do great things with that wand, Mr. Salvatore."

Damon left with his family, feeling satisfied with himself. He let Stefan hold his wand, but when his brother accidentally turned his hair pink, Damon took it away laughing.

Stefan and Damon's mother lovingly turned it back to blond.

* * *

><p><em>September 2012, Sorting Feast<em>

The Sorting Hat had been repaired, and was happily Sorting new children again. McGonagall was Headmistress, and Flitwick was Deputy Headmaster, and was the one who led the new First Years into the Great Hall.

Damon and Victoire were among the First Years, and Teddy waved at them from the Gryffindor table. They waved back cheerfully.

Damon observed the other children being Sorted, and tried not to jump when he was called. He called up his courage and wand in hand, sauntered up to the Sorting Hat's stool. He gave a cheeky wink in McGonagall's direction.

McGonagall had a flash of déjà vu from Potter and Black's school days and nearly groaned out loud.

_Not another cheeky little brat, _but she thought it with fondness.

Damon mashed the hat onto his head, and thought, _Let's get his shindig done with._

_Well, well. You are an impatient one, aren't you?_

Damon raised one eyebrow precariously. _You talk?_

_Don't you? _It asked him.

_Hm. Interesting._

The Sorting Hat seemed to laugh at him for a moment or two. _Where to put you? I think I know just the place . . . _SLYTHERIN!

Damon had felt that the conversation had been long, but it reality, the Sorting had only taken two to three seconds.

He got polite applause as he walked over to his new 'family'. He saw Teddy shoot him an unsurprised look. Damon noticed the people at his table glancing at him curiously. "Hi, my name is Salvatore. Damon Salvatore," He said, lowering his voice an octave.

A boy across from him scowled. "You're an American? Pity."

Damon, mock outraged, slammed his fist onto the table. "No, good sir, I am not. I am an Italian, French, American, British citizen of these United Kingdoms of Europe! I will not stand for that slight on my honor!"

The boy sat back, eyes so wide, Damon suspected it was starting to hurt. He cupped one of his ears and said, "Oh? You meant that I was born in America? Yeah, that's true. But I don't see what that's to you anyway, pug-face."

The fellow child did indeed look like his face was abnormally pug-like. Said child scowled.

"Weasley, Victoire," Was finally called to be Sorted. Excited, Damon looked up. The hat seemed to deliberate, but finally said, "Ravenclaw!" Teddy looked disappointed, but clapped anyway. Damon clapped louder than the rest of his house.

Pug-face looked at him weirdly. "What are doing clapping for a _Weasley_? The breed like vermin."

Damon's eyes narrowed and he slowly turned to look at the boy. "What. Did. You. Just. Say. About. The Weasley's?"

"Hit a soft spot, did I? I'm glad, you prat." The boy was smugly crossing his arms across his chest. Damon saw red. "Those _Weasley's _are my _cousins_, Pug-Face!"

Pug-Face Parkinson (as the boy would be come to be known by Damon and half the school) paled as Damon's fist crashed into his nose.

At the head table, McGonagall sighed into her hands. Yes, this was going to be _just _like James Potter's and Sirius Black's Hogwarts years, all over again. It couldn't get any worse.

* * *

><p><em>September 2016 &amp; 2018 Sorting Feast<em>

McGonagall had been wrong. Dominique Weasley had been sorted three years after Damon Salvatore and Victoire Weasley. She had been an angel.

It had been the first Potter to arrive the next year that had nearly sent McGonagall to an early grave.

James Sirius Potter took after both of his namesakes (which naming him after two of the greatest pranksters in Hogwarts history had been _asking _for trouble, McGonagall was sure) when it came to pranking people. He'd even made friends with a child of a former Dark family, much like the original James Potter had.

So thus had started the everlasting reign of back-to-back prank wars between James Potter II and his best friend, Edward Nott II, with Damon Salvatore and his hoard of Slytherin worshipers, hem, and McGonagall meant _friends._

It had started when James Potter II started as a first year and Damon was a fourth year. It had not stopped two years later.

McGonagall thought it couldn't get any worse.

She _really _needs to stop thinking that.

This sorting, she got a Potter, two new Weasley's (though not siblings – cousins this time), _and _a new Malfoy.

"Malfoy, Scorpius," was called and McGonagall nearly felt sorry for him, having such an uncommon name.

The Sorting Hat had barely touched his head when it called out his house, just like it had for his father. Unlike his father though, the house was not Slytherin.

"Better be – Gryffindor!" The applause was staggered, but only from shock, as the student body had gotten used to Malfoy's in the school.

She had hired Draco as the new Potions Masters, after all, and he was quite good with children, contrary to the popular belief he was not.

When Albus Severus Potter was Sorted, Minerva nearly expected him to go to Slytherin, because if a Malfoy could get into Gryffindor, surely Potter could go to Slytherin.

But he was a Gryffindor, as well as both Weasley's – Louis and Rose.

Minerva spent half of the semester watching Malfoy, Potter, and Weasley, just waiting for a fight to break out. But it never did. They three children simply became the next "Golden Trio." Minerva had thrown back a glass of firewhiskey that day (because if a Malfoy and a Weasley becoming friends didn't spell the end of the world, what did?)

* * *

><p><em>2019 School Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<em>

The year Minerva McGonagall didn't get any new nuisances from the Weasley, Potter, or Delacour-Salvatore family, was the year Damon Salvatore graduated.

It was the best year of McGonagall's career.

Sure, Damon Salvatore played some of his biggest pranks; including make the Gryffindor toilets sing "It's Raining Men" whenever someone urinated in one.

Sure, he made the Hufflepuffs hop around like rabbits for an entire day.

He even made the Ravenclaws break out into song every time they tried to open a book.

But Damon Salvatore would be leaving at the end of this year, and he would not be coming back. Ever. That was what made this McGonagall's best year ever.

A Gryffindor sixth year walked past her and McGonagall could just make out the words being murmured under her breath.

"_It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!_

_I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get_

_Absolutely soaking wet!_

_It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!_

_It's Raining Men! Every Specimen!_

_Tall, blonde, dark and lean_

_Rough and tough and strong and mean"_

McGonagall picked up her pace and walked just a bit faster.

Minerva was going over her Valedictorian options for this year's graduates with her staff when she came to the conclusion she wasn't going to like their choice.

Draco Malfoy cleared his throat, and said, "The seventh year with the highest marks this year is one of my students – Damon."

The other professors twittered and a couple laughed at the sour look on Minerva's face. "Malfoy."

"Yes, Minerva?" He asked as his grey grew eyes grew wide.

"If you are playing a joke, I suggest running. Now."

His adam's apple bobbed as his throat worked. "No joke, Minerva."

McGonagall looked at the results and scowled. "Right then. You can tell him them, Draco. If we could move to the next order of business? The whomping willow is depressed."

* * *

><p>"My fellow students of Hogwarts welcome to Graduation. I am your host, Damon – "<p>

"Salvatore!" McGonagall hollered at him.

"Sorry, Ma'am. As I was saying, fellow students, I want to say congratulations. We made it through school. Now, the fun is over and it's time for the real world – jobs and mortgage payments until we retire or die."

McGonagall notices that Draco snorts into his hands. She promises to find something unpleasant for him to do at the next Sorting Feast.

"But seriously people. We spent seven years of our time year (except for those flunkies in the back. Yes, I am talking to you Pug-Face-Parkinson). We forged friendships and romances that will last a life time. The friendships, not the romances. We made our own little families within our house.

"We shed blood, sweat, and tears together – sometimes all at the same time. We stood by each other in the hard times, laughed together in the good ones, and scratched our heads at the confusing ones.

"What I am saying is, our time at Hogwarts was precious. Now we get to share what we learnt and all of our talents with the world. Good luck, everybody.

"Whoo!"

Damon Salvatore threw up his hat, and soon all of the seventh years were doing to same. McGonagall clapped with everyone else when his speech was over.

Finally. Next year would so _peaceful_ without Damon. She would never have to deal with another trouble making hooligan Salvatore again.

* * *

><p><em>September, 2020, Sorting Feast<em>

Never say never, Minerva.

That was what McGonagall told herself when she saw that there was a Potter, Weasley, and Gosh-forbid, _another Salvatore._

She thought she might cry.

"Potter, Lily!" McGonagall supposed Lily Luna Potter would become a Gryffindor, just like –

"Slytherin!"

Or not.

"Salvatore, Stefan!"

McGonagall hoped this one would go to Hufflepuff. "Please be a Hufflepuff, please be a Hufflepuff, please be a Hufflepuff . . ." And if she was garnering weird looks from professors not even half her age, she ignored it.

Stefan walked up to the stool and put the hat on.

The hat barely touched a wisp of hair before screaming, "Slytherin!"

McGonagall covered her face with her hands.

"Weasley, Hugo!"

She peaked through her fingers.

"Slytherin!"

She died a little bit inside.

* * *

><p><em>Years 2020-2027 at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<em>

As first years, the Potter-Salvatore-Weasley bunch did not make too much trouble. That is not to say their family members (cough, James, cough) did not in their stead.

That first year, McGonagall watched the trio like a hawk.

They did nothing.

It was heaven.

* * *

><p>Second year, the three got lost in the Forbidden Forest and were attacked my giant butterflies who had teamed up with some spiders.<p>

Harry and Ron had gotten a good laugh about that – something about experience. McGonagall didn't bother to ask.

* * *

><p>Third year, McGonagall kept an eye out for escaped convicts from Azkaban, but none such thing happened. Minerva was relieved.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Third Year<em>

"Hold still. Stop wagging your tail. I mean it! Do you want it to come off, or not, Salvatore?" Stefan tried to still the extra appendage he'd recently acquired. Hugo was laughing at him from over on his bed. Stefan shot him a look and said, "Shut it. I just have an Ocelot tail – you have ears."

Hugo shut up at the mention of his ears and placed his hands over his own furry red ears. Lily's snake tongue flashed out of her mouth, smelling the air.

She pointed her wand at Stefan's tail, and murmured an incantation. "There. It's gone. Hugo, come over here so I turn your ears back." Hugo did so meekly.

"I guess we weren't ready to practice changing yet," Lily murmured

Lily vanished the weasel ears and smiled to herself. "Alright then. If we keep up the work, we'll be animagi by Christmas of next year." Both boys groaned. They'd have to wait an entire year to be finish their animagus transformations?

Minerva started violently when she saw three animals on her desk two weeks later. There was a red weasel chattering anxiously, a lanky Ocelot cleaning its paw, and a boa constrictor eyeing the mice in McGonagall's aquarium – two students' projects that they'd turned in. One of the mice was blue.

Minerva sighed. "Potter?" The snake's head snapped to attention. "Salvatore?" The ocelot looked up and yawned, showing is pointy fangs. "Weasley?" The weasel stopping chattering.

"Are you stuck?" Three animals nodded.

Minerva resignedly turned them back.

* * *

><p><em>Fourth Year<em>

"Ahhhh!" Stefan, Hugo, and Lily ran quickly away from the lake and the squid that was attempting to reach them with its tentacles. "It's gonna eat me!" Hugo was shrieking, his red hair flying around his pink face. Lily's own red hair was tied back into a long braid, and she was screaming just as loud.

Stefan's blond mop of hair flopped into his green eyes as he and his friends sprinted away from man-eating squids.

Too bad they didn't realize it was just Albus, Scorpius, and Rose with plush giant squid, and they were controlling its movements.

Oh well.

* * *

><p><em>Fifth Year<em>

Three Slytherin students snuck out of their dorms one Saturday in February, intent on going to Hogsmeade. They escaped as a red weasel, one python, and one ocelot (a cat that looked like a miniature leopard). Once they got out, the red headed boy asked, "How are we going to get back in? I don't think we should change just after getting you-know-whats."

"A secret passage, honestly Hugo," Lily said, irritated. Stefan chuckled and stretched out his shoulders. "Let's get going, we don't want to get caught."

Hugo smirked at him and said, "We wouldn't want Mummy finding out that you're getting a tattoo, do we?"

Stefan stared hard into Hugo's eyes and said, "I'm pretty sure your mum wouldn't want you to get one either, Weasley."

Lily laughed ahead of them as Hugo's face flushed right up to his ears.

They reached Hogsmeade relatively quickly and found the shop they were looking for. The witch at the desk had several tattoos littering her arms and neck, in addition to earrings and a nose stud.

The three teens tried not to stare.

"Excuse me, Ms.? My friends and I would like to get some tattoos," Stefan attempted to be nonchalant, but behind him, Hugo mocked his friend.

The witch's mouth twitched. "Do your parents know you're here, kiddies?"

"Yes!" Hugo yelled. Lily resisted face palming.

Stefan shot him a glare and turned back to the woman. "Of course, Ma'am. I would never do something so permanent to my body without my mother's consent. Neither would my friends – they are the epitome of responsibility."

The witch rolled her eyes but said, "Whatever, as long as you pay." She led to a back room.

"'Epitome of responsibility?'" Lily hissed into Stefan's ear, "Idiot."

"Who is first?"

Stefan volunteered himself, sitting in the chair.

"Where and what do you want?"

"A rose, and on my right shoulder please," Stefan said. The witch wasted no time on pleasantries and disinfected the area with peroxide. She set to work with the needle and neither Lily nor Hugo could look away as the witch drew the red rose onto Stefan's shoulder.

When she was done, the witch murmured a spell and the rose started flutter gently, as if pushed by a breeze. "Next."

Hugo sat down next, steeling his nerves. "Right, I want a big snake wrestling a lion and I want the snake to win. On my left shoulder." The witch stared at him for a moment and asked, "You a Slytherin?"

Hugo stuck his chin out defiantly, "Yeah?"

But she shrugged and just said, "No one else would want something like that is all." She doesn't say anything else and gives Hugo his tattoo.

Lily goes last, and asked for a red, orange, and black dragon with wings, and if she could please put it across her shoulder blades.

When they had their new acquired tattoos, the three best friends walked back to school using the secret tunnel under Honeydukes.

"You think Elena Gilbert will like it?" Stefan asked Hugo.

Hugo laughed and said, "The one in Gryffindor? You probably should've asked that before you got the tattoo."

"Merde. Merci de me dire que maintenant (8)."

Hugo just laughed at him again.

* * *

><p><em>Sixth Year<em>

McGonagall had noticed the new tattoos on three Slytherin students, but had decided to say nothing. They would get in enough trouble with their parents for _that _one.

The positive side of this year, Minerva thought, was that Albus, Rose, and Scorpius were gone, and that meant only two more years of this broad.

To avoid _their _children, Minerva was going to retire.

She kept an eye out for trouble making students doing spells they shouldn't know because of old textbooks with writing in them – she was in the clear on that front.

She noticed that year that Stefan Salvatore had taken to wooing one of the Pierce twins, Elena. Katherine seemed jealous, before she attempted to seduce Hugo Weasley. Hugo Weasley may have been the happiest boy on earth the day Katherine succeeded.

Lily seemed to remain single until Minerva found out she was corresponding with Scorpius Malfoy.

Minerva decided to _not _tell Draco about that couple for long, long time.

She also got wind that Victoire Weasley and Teddy Lupin were getting married in a few weeks' time. Minerva was _definitely _going to retire soon; long before those two's spawn got to Hogwarts anyway.

* * *

><p><em>Seventh Year<em>

McGonagall knew by now to not jinx herself whenever a new class at Hogwarts graduated – but goodness gracious was she excited! Her top trouble makers were leaving! No more flooded Gryffindor toilets! No more singing sinks! No more organized House Elf riots! No more Salvatore's _ever again!_

And this was going to be her last year at Hogwarts, and just irritate him; she was going to name Professor Malfoy the new headmaster. (Well, that and the fact that he was great with children, and intelligent, and would make a good headmaster.)

"Hello, Headmistress! Guess what? I came back to teach Defense of the Dark Arts! Isn't it great?"

Slowly, Minerva McGonagall turned and saw Damon Freaking Salvatore in professor's robes. He was smiling broadly at her and sat in between McGonagall and Malfoy. Malfoy smiled at Salvatore and she saw Salvatore wink at his brother and his friends.

_I just had to think it, didn't I?_

* * *

><p><em>THE END<em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own The Vampire Diaries._

_The links to see our Slytherin trio's tattoos are on my profile._

_Below are some French translations from the story._

(1)"Mama, where are we gonna go?"

(2)"Me help, Mama?

(3)"Mom, Mom, Auntie Victoire is here! Right now!"

(4)"I'm sorry; I don't understand English very well. Do you know French or Italian?"

(5)"Better watch out, Stefan. She's on a mission to make you understand English."

(6)"That's okay. I think Lily seems nice."

(7)"Wicked."

(8)"Shit. Thanks for telling me that _now."_


End file.
